When I Was A Young Boy
by smittyloveshpfic
Summary: James takes 1 year old Harry to a parade that his father took him to, to keep tradition. Sad, but good. Sorta songfic to MCR


**When I was a young boy,  
my Father took me into the city,  
to see a marching band.**

**He said "Son when, you grow up, will you be, the savior of the broken, the beaten and the damned."**

It was a wet Saturday when 1 year old Harry Potter woke up to his mother and father talking about some parade.

"James, I just don't think it is a good idea to bring Harry out in the open, we are supposed to be in hiding, are you really willing to risk his and your life just to keep some tradition?" Lily Potter said as she was cleaning the small kitchen in Godric's Hollow.

"Lily, you know what this means to me, it was my first memory, and my fathers and his fathers AND his fathers, please, let me take Harry, I want it to be his too."

"No, you could be seen by a death eater, it's too dangerous." Lily said throwing the wet towel into the sink.

James ran his hand though his black messy hair, "Look, Lily, we both know it and it is time on of us said it, we aren't get to see Harry grow up. Those are the facts. We are going to try as hard as we can, but you know what the prophecy said, Harry is the key to Voldemorts' down fall. We need to do as much with him as possible before-"

"James don't. If you say it, it makes it real, please." Lily said now crying.

James pulled Lily into a hug, "Babe, please, just let me take him, we will only stay for 30 minutes, and I'll call Remus to come and stay with you." James kissed Lily on the forehead and then the lips and left to get Harry dressed and to call Remus.

* * *

James and Harry just arrived in the city and, just as James had hoped, the marching band had just started down the street. 

James had Harry in his hands walking towards the band.

"Son when, you grow up, you will be the savior of the broken, the beaten and the damned. You will defeat Voldemort, his demons and all the non-believers in the world, the plans that he has made, right Harry?"

Harry giggled and kissed his father on the cheek.

"Yay Daddy, yay."

**Because one day I'll leave you,**

**A phantom to lead you in the summer**

**To join the Black Parade**

James felt a tear roll down his cheek, "Because one day, I'll leave you, as a ghost. A phantom. Harry I won't be here to protect you, and it scares me."

James looked up at the sky, "Please, protect him, help him, and guide him." James watched the single rain drop fall onto Harry's nose, and watched his son laugh.

James smiled slightly, and thought of the rain drops falling on them as they ran into the alley to apprate home. James wanted to believe that the rain drops were a sign that who or what ever is up there will take care of his little boy when Lily and he could not.

* * *

James popped into his house and sat Harry on the chair with the black puppy as he caught a ball of red coming at him. 

"Lily, I told we would be fine. See Harry is fine and so am I." James said smiling.

"I was so worried. If Sirius hadn't come I might have gone crazy." Lily sighed.

"Sirius is here? I thought Remus was coming." James asked as he put Harry on the ground, and he started playing with the little black puppy that Sirius and Remus bought the Potters.

"Sirius wouldn't let Remus come, he insisted the it was him to come. But he isn't here anymore, Remus needed him their house; he left about 2 minutes ago, after I had to convince him I would be fine and that you would be home any minute. How was the parade?"

"Oh, and good the band was even better than last year." James said grabbing Lily by the waist and sitting on the couch that Harry and Padfoot were playing by. The dog was named unfortunately by Sirius who had taught the dog its name before Remus and he brought it to the Hollow.

"And I think Harry will be safe, even with us not around." James said looking at his wife.

"I know he will be, but I don't like the thought of him here with out us." Lily said snuggling closer to James.

"Sirius and Remus will take good care of him, and Harry will never be without us. He is us."

_I am ready to join the Black Parade._

* * *

A/n: This should have been WAY better, but I think that the first part of the song fits it well. Review! 

This fanfiction is set on the 29, today, and also two days before James and Lily died. I figured that they felt it coming and had to except that they were going to die.

Bold words are the lyrics...

And the _italic_ sentence is James' thought.

Song: Welcome to the Black Parade

Band: My Chemical Romance

Your Obedient Servant,

**O.G.**


End file.
